Wanted
by apriilish
Summary: Katsa's and Po's life after the death of King Leck. Is it what they always wanted, or is it the opposite?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fan fiction, and I've only read Graceling! _**

**_Enjoy! I'll be adding chapter regularly.. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Katsa's POV.**

It was the middle of autumn, yet it felt like winter. The wind coming from behind me, blowing my hair forwards and onto my face. My hair had grown since my last haircut, and it was now a bit below my shoulders.

"You know, I always preferred your hair long." I heard the familiar voice from behind me.

"Yes, well you're not the one who has to deal with its wild mess." I replied, with a smile on my face. "My dearest Po, you have returned."

"Yes my wildcat. I have." He came up to me and in two quick steps his arms were wrapped around me, and my cheek resting on his chest. He lowered his chin and kissed me on the top of my head. "Katsa. My dear Katsa, is there something wrong?"

"No. Of course not. Why would there be?" I asked, wondering what in Lienid he was talking about.

"You're not talking, and when you're not talking there's usually something wrong." He leaned back and looked down at me before tilting my chin up with his fingers, and kissing me on the lips. "Come inside. It's getting a little chilly, and we have things to discuss." He took my hand and led me inside to the dining room.

"Ah, Po! Father misses you dearly, you know." Skye had said as we greeted him in our dining room. He had been visiting regularly lately. Po knew the reason, but wouldn't care to share it with me.

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "when he decides to treat Katsa with respect, I shall talk to him." Po had said.

"Po, I'm used to it. You have no reason to not talk to your father because of me. Its fine." I said. I didn't want to be the one who started a war in the Lienid royal family now.

"Katsa. No. It's not fine. He knows I love you, and if he can't acknowledge the fact that I won't marry some Princess he has chosen for me, well, let's not go into details, shall we?" He had said, after taking my hands in his.

"Ahem. I would hate to break you guys up, but we do have things to discuss." Skye had said from where he was sitting.

"Yes, of course." He looked to me. "Katsa, you are free to leave if you wish."

"No, Po. I'd like to know what's going on for once."

"Alright, alright." He took a seat at the far end of the dining table. I took the seat to his right.

"Alright. So, how can I put this?" Skye scratched his head. "Father wants to see you in his city in three months time, specifically Katsa."

**Po's POV.**

I woke to see Katsa pacing the area in front of the bed, muttering to herself. I rubbed my eyes, thankful every day that one of the million cures Raffin had made, had actually worked. I pulled the covers back and pulled my legs out of bed, letting them dangle over the edge. Yawning, I asked Katsa what she was doing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped back. Then, just as quickly as she had snapped, she had said, "Oh, I'm sorry Po. I didn't mean to snap." She walked over to the bed and sat on my lap, leaning her head against my shoulder. I automatically wrapped my arms around her.

"Katsa, love, what's wrong? Talk to me. I'm worried."

She looked up at me, her eyes wet from tears. "Why does Ror suddenly want me to go to his city?" She trailed off, but her mind was open. _Oh, Po, I'm scared._She trailed off.

I leaned back in the bed and pulled her on top of me, her body lying on mine. "Love, there's absolutely no need to be scared. If anything was to happen, you know I would stop it from hurting you." I pulled her chin in closer to me with my right hand, pulling her in for a kiss. My left hand snaking around her back, under her shirt. Her hands caressing my body, there was nowhere that her hands hadn't touched.

"Po." she murmured. "Po. Stop." She rolled off of me and sat on the bed next to me. Her legs crossed at the knees. Sitting like a child, and how she often does.

"Katsa. What is it?" I asked her. Sitting up now, my elbows leaning on the soft support under me.

"We should leave." she mumbled. "Wouldn't want Ror to have his youngest son and his Wildcat late..." She trailed off.

The ride to my father's castle was longer than normal. We reached the city by noon, but with little time to spare.

"Katsa. I am in need of a warm bath and a warm bed. I'm hoping to be joined by the beautiful Lady Katsa, too. " I said to her, a sly grin creeping across my face.

"Po, I do believe the Lady Katsa would love to." She walked closer to me, our arms rubbing against each other as we walked through my father's castle. When in Lienid, neither of us bothered hiding the face that we were together. Everyone, of course assuming we had married. Some found it a complete shock that someone like me, the Seventh son of the King, would take an interest in the Lady Katsa, a well know woman for her Grace and eyes.

**Katsa's POV.**

We were now standing in front of King Ror. His eyes gazing directly into mine.

"Ah, Lady Katsa. I take it all is well?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, Lord King." I replied. Po squeezed my hand, obviously sensing that I wanted out.

"Please, child. Call me Ror." He smiled at me, before walking over to his son, who happened to be standing right next to me.

"Ah, my young Po." He embraced his son, before continuing. "I take it you have not yet married?"

"No I have no father. I do not plan to marry, and nor does Katsa." He said back to his father. His voice showing no sign of nervousness, or anything really.

Ror nodded, thinking. "Shall I be expecting grandchildren anytime soon, Katsa?"

I looked up at Po, _What? How am I supposed to answer this?_He took my hand in his and nodded slightly. "We are not planning on children anytime soon, father."

"Hmm.. Ok." He walked back over to his throne, and sat down at it. He dismissed his guards, leaving only himself, Po, Silvern, Skye and myself in the room.

Skye and Silvern had joined us a few minutes back. Skye every so often giving me grim glances.

"Anyways, Sons, Katsa." he nodded at us all. "I take it you all knew that Queen Bitterblue was suffering from a deadly sickness?" We all nodded. "Well, Queen Bitterblue has recovered from that sickness, ever so slightly, but is unable to lead Monsea. She has asked if anyone is willing to become temporary King of Monsea." He looked around the room. "Po. Katsa." He looked towards us. "She has asked that it is neither of you who step forward. She believes you need to relax and enjoy your lives." Clearing his throat, he continued. "Which leaves Skye, Silvern and the others up to it. I will ask you of your decisions tomorrow evening."

It was evening. The sky had turned to grey quickly, and a storm had quickly formed in the sky. Po was in front of the crackling fireplace, feeding it firewood. I, on the other hand was enjoying my time resting on the bed.

Po walked over, and came next to me on the bed. I leant my head on this chest as he put his arm around me. "You know, I was thinking..."

"As you do."

"Well, if we we're to be married, maybe your father would appreciate me more, and not keep asking all these silly questions when he knows the answers."

He looked down at me, a confused look on his face. "Wildcat, since when did you have marriage thoughts?"

"I have been for a while, Po."

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to force you into marriage, and if the only reason is to keep my father from asking questions, or sending me information on possible wives, well, I would give up my prince hood in a flash. Just to be with you."

I looked up at him. "Po, thats absurd. Why in Lienid would you give up such a thing, to be with a wild, _animal_like me?"

"Katsa. I love you with all my heart." And with that said, he kissed my forehead, before leaving a line of kisses trailing down to my neck, before fumbling with my clothing, and myself fumbling with his.

**Po's POV.**

Yet again I woke to find Katsa pacing the room, but in the middle of the night? Something was seriously wrong. I pulled a clean set of clothes out and pulled them on, and walked up to Katsa, standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her front. Leaning into her neck, I kissed her shoulder before I talked.

"Katsa."

"Po." She turned to look at me, still in my arms. "I didn't eat any Seabane." Her facial expression was frightened. Christ, she _was_ frightened.

I kissed her on her forehead, before taking her face in my hands. "Katsa. It will be fine. We'll get through this." I kissed her on the lips and then realised she was crying. I pulled her close with my arms, and rocked her gently on my lap until she had stopped crying. "As soon as we're done here, we'll go back to our castle, and then we'll sort things out? Okay?" I kissed the top of her head again before getting up and pulling her up with me.

"Po. I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"I know. I know you don't." I pulled her in close again and leaned my chin on her head. "Come on, its getting late. We should get some rest. Especially you."

She rubbed her face on my shirt and nodded.

"Ah, Po, where is the young Katsa?" my father asked me. I made a point of getting it over and done with quickly. Skye and Silvern were looking at me, concerned.

"She is feeling unwell, so she is in her rooms resting." I scratched my head.

"Is she alright?" Skye had asked. He was worried about her.

I nodded. "We will see."

"Well, thats a shame. I wont keep you long, Po." He looked to Skye and Silvern, and then to do Juden. Juden, second oldest of the seven sons had joined us earlier. "Ah, nice of you to join us Juden. I take it your family is well?"

"Yes father. They send their wishes."

"How kind. Well, decisions are to be made."

"Father. I will step forward for Queen Bitterblue." said Juden, raising from his chair.

"Thats settled then. The ship will leave tomorrow at noon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Katsa's POV.**

I had stayed inside all day. I hadn't moved out of my spot in our bed. I wasn't planning of moving. I would stay here for 9 months if I had to. I sighed, realising that Po would be so worried about me that he wouldn't sleep. I pulled the covers off of my body, and sat up. I swung my legs to the right, letting them touch the floor. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, wondering where Po was. _I should feel different, right? _Shrugging, I lifted the bottom of my nightshirt up, revealing my abdomen. It felt the same, and it looked the same. Just as I was rolling my shirt back down, Po walked in the door. He looked to me.

"How are you feeling?" He said, while walking over to me and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Normal." I replied simply. There was no other way to put it.

"Well, that's good." He stood. "We are leaving tomorrow morning, is that fine? Or do you wish more rest?"

"No, that's fine." I smiled at him. "But, I would like to get one quick fight in with you and Skye, if that's alright."

He came closer, pulling me against him. "Of course. Who first?" A cheeky grin spreading across his face, as he always does.

"Katsa! We missed you earlier, how are you?" Skye said, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm fine Skye. Thank you for worrying, but please don't worry." I said, smiling up at him. I looked from Po to Skye. "Alright. Who wants to go first?

"I shall go first, Lady Katsa," said Po. A mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Prince Greening it is then." I walked to the centre of the training yard. Po opposite me. I lunged at him, - knowing it was a waste of time with his Grace - he stepped aside and I almost went colliding face first into the dirt. Thinking quickly, I curled my body up and rolled. I spun around, and Po swung at my face. I kicked, punched, dived, rolled, yet he still ended up stopping them. He had a clear shot at my abdomen. I stopped short, realising what he would have done, had he not remembered. He stopped, looked at me and said, "I think its Skye's turn now."

"What! Po, come on. You had a clear shot there. You could have knocked her to the ground, or better yet, hurt her!" He looked to me, laughing.

"I know..." Po looked to me. "But I need a rest."

"Suit yourself." Skye looked to me. Like his younger brother, he too had the mischievous gleam. Not wasting time, Skye immediately swung at me. I raised my arm and blocked the hit. I twisted his arm around and he was now bent at the waist. He pushed his free arm, elbowing me straight in the abdomen. I let go straight away, and clutched my stomach, and fell to the ground.

Po came rushing over and fell to the ground before me. "Katsa, are you alright?" He had asked, concern filled his eyes.

I nodded. Short of air, I couldn't speak.

He pulled me up from the ground slowly. "Are you sure?" I nodded again.

Skye had come closer. "Katsa, I'm sorry. I - I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Skye, its fine. Honestly." It came out as a whisper. I was clutching my stomach now, somehow I believed clutching my stomach would take the pain away, and Skye had noticed this.

"Katsa... are, are you pregnant?" he asked. A whisper, barely audible, but loud to my sensitive ears.

Po looked to me, and then to Skye. "We don't know yet." He had spoken for me, knowing that I couldn't.

Skye nodded. "Katsa, why didn't you try and block me? If I had known, I wouldn't have even fought you." He looked down at his hands and twisted his rings. "I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me, if you can."

I looked up at him. "Skye. I forgive you." I walked over to him and looked up. _Why were the Lienid so tall? _I thought to myself, a smile on Po's face. I wrapped my arms around Skye, giving him a hug. His arms slowly went around my back, treating me as if I were made of glass, and could shatter at any second.

"I'm truly sorry," he whispered into my ear.

**Po's POV. **

We were leaving my father's city when Katsa had passed out. We had just left the castle, her hand in mine, and with her looking strong and confident as always. She had just fallen down. She was breathing, but not moving. The townspeople had gathered around, wondering what on earth could have happened to the famous lady killer. I looked up into the faces of the confused men and women. I looked to one. He had short dark hair. "You," I had said. He looked straight at me. "Go up to the castle, tell the first person you see that the Lady Katsa is ill, and they are to send someone immediately." He nodded, and ran towards the castle. I stroked Katsa's hair out of her face, and whispered her name.

Skye came running up with Silvern and several guards close behind.

Skye was gasping for air. "What happened?"

I looked up to him, and told him what had happened. He just shook his head. "This is strange. I take it you will be staying her until she is well?" He looked at me. I nodded.

"Let's get her back to the castle." Silvern had said.

Katsa hadn't moved for two days, but she was still breathing. I sat by her all day and all night, just hoping she would wake up.

"Prince Greening?" said one of the servants. I looked up at them. "Your father wishes to see you in the throne room." Nodding, I looked down at Katsa. I got up and asked one of the servants to watch over Katsa.

"Father." I said. Looking up to him and then down to my hands.

"Po, has the Lady Katsa awoken?"

"No, father. She has not yet awoken."

"I do hope she wakes up. You would be very said if she did not, am I right?"

"Of course." I replied. Narrowing my eyes a bit. How could he ask such a stupid question? "Katsa is my love. Of course I would be sad."

"I understand." He nodded, and continued. "I will let you get back to her then, Po."

"Thank you father." I nodded and walked out of the throne room to see Skye coming from the other side of the hallway. "Skye!" I yelled.

"Oh, Po. You startled me. What were you doing in there?" He asked, walking over.

"Father wanted to know if Katsa had awoken." I looked down at my hands.

"I take it she hasn't." he said softly. I shook my head.

I looked up at him. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Oh, father requested to see us all in the throne room."

I scratched my head. "Are you sure he asked for all of us?"

"Uhhh.. Yes. I am." He looked confused. "I take it you weren't?"

"No." I looked behind him to see my other four brothers descending the stairs. "Well, will you tell me what it's about?" He nodded.

He followed my gaze and also saw them descending. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He joined the others. I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared into the throne room. Sighing, I leant my back against the marble wall and slid down to the ground, my knees bent and my hands dangling over them. Realising Katsa could have awoken by now; I went back to her rooms.

She hadn't moved. I sat on the bed beside her, pulling her hair out of her face. My eyes were beginning to get wet from the tears forming in my eyes. I had no idea what I would do, if she did not wake. I closed my eyes, and a tear fell. It rolled down my cheek, and onto my upper leg. I dropped my head.

The door had opened, and it was Skye and Silvern who had walked in. They looked to me and then to Katsa, and back to me. I looked down to Katsa, and kissed her forehead. I walked over to the door to where they were standing. Looking to both of them, I said "What happened?"

They looked to each other. Skye went and made sure the door was locked. Silvern looked to me. "I don't know how to say this." He rubbed his face. "Father wants Katsa dead."

"And he wants us to make sure she is." Skye continued for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katsa's POV.**

I was floating. Floating? Yes, I was floating... all around me was darkness. Was I dead? I could hear feint conversations, like people were talking, but they were far away... the one distinct voice broke me out of my trance. If I could hear people, well that meant I wasn't dead then.

"Katsa, please my wildcat, wake up..." the voice said softly, barely audible. It sounded as if they were crying? The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place who's it was. It then hit me. It was Po.

"Po!" I screamed into the darkness. I had to find a way out of this world, but how?

**Po's POV.**

It was as if she was in a deep sleep. It had been four days. The townspeople had sent their flowers and their gifts. Skye and Silvern had come in regularly, probably to check on me, to make sure I hadn't done anything stupid.

"You know, her heartbeat slows when you speak to her, or speak at all. It's as if your voice calms her." one of the female servants had said. I looked up to her, She had her long dark hair braided down her back. She had one brown eye, the other was as green as grass. She was Graced with healing.

"I had never noticed.." I mumbled. I looked back to Katsa's still body. I heard the retreating footsteps of the Graced servant. "Katsa," I said softly, "the whole of Lienid worries about you." Sure enough her heartbeat had slowed. She could hear me. I took her hand gently and brung it to my lips, kissing it gently before placing it down again. "You would make a great mother someday."

"No I won't," came the barely audible response. I looked around the room, there was nobody else in here. It must have been Katsa. I looked down to her with astonishment. Her eyes were open.

"Oh, Katsa. Katsa, I was so worried." I leant down and pulled her close gently.

"Prince Greening, you shouldn't have been worried. I'm worried about _you _though. When was the last time you slept?" a slight smile on her face was all it took for her face to light up.

"Five days ago, wildcat." I said smiling, "But I shall sleep tonight, that's for sure." She laughed weakly. I sighed.

She looked up to me, "What's the matter?" she asked.

I rubbed my face with my hand. I didn't know how to say it. "Kats-"

Skye walked into the room, well, it was more like barged in, actually. "Po! We need to talk, now." He looked to Katsa, "Katsa! You're awake!"

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's going on?" she said.

"Haven't you told her?" Skye said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No. She woke up about five minutes ago."  
"Well, we need to talk, all of us, now." He looked to Katsa and then to the door. "Silvern should be up in a few minutes."

I looked to Katsa, who was staring at us. "Katsa, can you walk?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Probably." She swung her legs out of bed and stretched her arms above her head. She got up slowly, and walked into the dining room that was connected to her room. She sat down on the chair closest to her. Skye followed first, and then I did. I sat next to her, while Skye sat opposite.

"Well, we don't have much ti-" Skye started saying but Silvern came into the room, gasping for air. He didn't sit.

"We need to leave, now." He said simply.

"What, why?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, Skye and I told father that it is an unfair thing, to wish Katsa dead, and as-"

"What did you say?" Katsa asked.

"Oh. Uh, our father wants you dead..." Skye mumbled.

"What! Why? What have _I_ ever done to _him? _Well, apart from stopping his youngest son to marry, but that's Po's choice. I've done nothing." She was yelling now.

"Katsa, we know. If you didn't interrupt me, I was going to say that we weren't going to take part in such a cruel task."

Skye lifted up his right hand, he was missing a ring. He looked to me, and then to Silvern. He did the same. They were both missing one of their rings. Specifically, the ring of their prince hood. Katsa coughed. "Are you saying that you are going against your father, and giving up practically everything, for... me?" They nodded. I looked down at my hand, and twisted my ring around. This would be the second time I had given up my prince hood. I twisted it off, and put it in my pocket. I got up and walked to the door. I turned to look at them, they were looking at me.

"Can you make sure you're all packed... for a long trip?" They nodded.

"How long a trip?" Katsa asked.

"However long it takes to get to Randa City." I said, and walked out the door.

I was standing in front of my father. His face had an evil grin on his face. "Po. Have you spoken to your brothers lately?"

"I have." I said simply. I couldn't bare talking to this man for very long.

"Well, what have they told you?"

"You should know. You told them yourself. You want Katsa dead."

He looked shocked. "Po! How dare you say such a thing!" He spat. "I would never want Katsa dead!"

"Liar. I believe my brothers over you any day." I walked up to him and place my ring on the table in front of him. He looked at it and up to me again.

"Alright then." He said. I turned and walked towards the door. "You are welcome here anytime, as are your brothers, but not the Lady Katsa."

I left the throne room, and went back to Katsa's rooms.

**Katsa's POV.**

Why would Po's father suddenly want me dead? And to think he wants Po's brothers to do it, well, this king is defiantly not who I thought he was.

"Katsa?" Skye had asked from behind me.

"Yes, Skye?"

"Why do you think my father wants you dead?"

I looked into his eyes. "I really have no clue. I wish I knew, though." I turned back to my things, and so did he.

"Is everyone packed?" Po asked as he walked into the rooms. "If not, we better hurry. I have a feeling father will be sending his best swordsmen up soon, and I don't really want to be caught in the middle of that."

I turned around to face him, "Why are we going to the Middluns? Why can't we go to the Dells instead?" I asked.

"The Dells? Why the Dells all of a sudden?" Po asked.

"I need to go visit some people," I shrugged, "and I think it would be safer than Randa City."

"These 'people' wouldn't be Fire and Brigan by any chance, would they?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, yeah. Fire and Brigan." I looked up to him. "Why? Do you have a problem with me seeing my friends?"

"No. I just haven't met them before, so I don't know what to expect."

"Well, how do I put this. Brigan is a prince, and Fire is a monster." I went back to my bags.

"Right. Well. We'll be going to the Middluns first though. I think we should actually go see Raffin, and see what he suggests, about whether or not you are pregnant."

The last word struck me like a blow to the head. Hard. "Fine." Was all I managed to say.

_**If you haven't noticed, I'm crossing Fire and Graceling over, so yeah. Fire and Brigan are still… young, since it's like the prequel to Graceling, so I'm changing things. …**_

_**Leck is still dead, not like in Fire (spoiler).**_

_**Chapter four coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it's so long guys…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Katsa's POV.**

We were a day's ride from Randa city when the sun had gone down for the night. After two months of travelling, Po and I decided the need to see Raffin to determine my pregnancy was in fact, a waste of time. Po had slowed the pace, because of me. I said that I was fine to go faster, and the faster we got to the castle, the happier I would be. We had made camp near a small pond. Apparently so, the pond was filled with hundreds of fish.

It was the warm months of the year, so we didn't bother making a proper shelter.

"How are you?" Skye had asked, coming to sit next to me on the fallen tree I was sitting on.

"Good I guess. How about you? Not missing Lienid?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm alright, and not really. I'd rather be here protecting you. I know what my father is like." He looked into my eyes. I turned to face the crackling fire in front of me. "Where are Po and Silvern?" he asked.

"Hunting for food." I replied simply. I got up and went over to my horse. Skye followed with his eyes, but they returned to the fire. I couldn't wait to see Raffin, or Fire, or Brigan. Fire was like a sister to me, Raffin, well, he was my closest friend before Po, and still is, and Brigan, well, Brigan is just Brigan. He does what he does best; protecting his land.

We sat around the fire after Po and Silvern returned to the camp. The rabbits they had captured were cooking slowly over the fire. I looked down at my hands. I was bored. _Come for a walk with me,_ I thought to Po. He got the message and nodded. Skye and Silvern looked up when they see me walking off, but didn't care.

I was standing in a semi-cleared area when Po came out the way I had just come.

"What is it?" he asked, coming to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know what to do," I said crying into his shirt. "Ror wants me dead, Randa doesn't care for me as far as I know and I'm… I'm… pregnant."

"Katsa, shh, it's okay. We'll be fine." He said, kissing the top of my head. "My father will change his mind, hopefully, Randa cares for you, you're his family, and yes, you are pregnant, and you _will_ make a great mother. Look at how you kept Bitterblue alive."

"I guess your right…" I mumbled. "Let's go back. I'm actually… tired."

I woke to the sound of a very obnoxious frog croak behind me. I opened my eyes to a very harsh light, the sun.

"Ugh, why didn't anyone wake me up?" I moaned. Po looked to me and smiled. Skye and Silvern were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, I wasn't going to be the one to wake a pregnant woman up. As far as I'm concerned, you need all the rest you can get." He said cheekily.

I stared at him, and climbed up from the ground and stretched my arms above my head. "Where's the other two?" I asked.

"Gone ahead to Randa City." He said, and before I could interrupt he continued, "They chose to."

"Fine…" I mumbled.

"It's actually nearly noon, wildcat, so if you would be so kind to get up, we could be at Randa city by dusk."

We arrived at Randa City at dusk, as Po had said we would. Raffin was running out the gates of the castle when we arrived. I slid down my horse, and ran to him to hug him. He picked me up and spun me around before stopping and putting me down. He looked down at me, and asked, "Katsa, why is there a lump on your stomach?" He had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Well, what do you think?" I replied.

"You're pregnant?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed. "I am pregnant."

Raffin burst into laughter and picked me up and spun me around again. "Well, that didn't take as long as I'd expected but oh well, congratulations I guess."

"I don't want congratulations, Raff, and what exactly do you mean by that?"

"The congratulations were to Prince Po over there, and well, you know… young couple madly in love…" he trailed off and looked away. I couldn't help but smile and punch his arm. He turned to look at me after I punched him, "Ow." he said.

Po walked over and they greeted each other. "Hello Prince Po." Raffin said.

"Prince Raffin, I am no longer a prince. Neither is Skye or Silvern."

Raffin looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, I can't put this simply, but my father wants Katsa dead, and Skye, Silvern and I would rather keep Katsa alive, than have my father and my other brothers kill her."

"Your father wants her dead?" Raffin asked.

"Yes, and he wants my brothers to do so. Hence why I'm not a prince anymore."

"Alright, well, Katsa." Raffin looked at me. "A letter came a week or so ago from Fire." He handed me a folded sheet of paper, I didn't read it. "Let's go inside" I said.

I was sitting in my old rooms on my bed. I had my feet tucked up under me. Po was talking with Raffin outside. Skye and Silvern were probably at the cider. I unfolded the paper and read it:

_Dear Katsa,_

_It has been such a long time since we last talked. Hanna misses you so very much and keeps asking when you will come to the Dells next._

_Brigan has yet again come and gone with many new war scars, but he has just come back from a battle in the north, with a sword through his shoulder. He is recovering well, but it is still very painful he says. He also says hello, and he sends his wishes to you and Raffin._

_Raffin may or may not have told you, but I am now royalty. Brigan and I were married in the spring. It was a wonderful day, and one of the best days of my life. _

_I hope you come visit us soon._

_ Yours faithfully,_

_ Fire._

I folded the paper back up, and realised there was a tear running down my face. I ran my hand over my face and brushed the tear away. I was happy for Fire. She treated Hanna like her own daughter, and she loved Brigan. They were a happy family. I heard a knock on my door, and walked over to the door separating my sleeping room and the sitting room. I opened it to see Po standing in the doorway.

"Bad time?" he asked before pulling me into his arms.

"No. I was just reading the letter from Fire." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Alright. Well, Randa wants to see you." He kissed my forehead, before leaving again.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked when he walked away.

He turned to face me, "I'm going to talk to Raffin, is that alright, wildcat?"

I rubbed my nose. "Yes."

I was before Randa now. He hadn't changed in the few years I hadn't been here. "Good evening, Katsa." He said, rising from his throne to come over to me. He went to wrap his arms around me when I stepped back.

"Good evening, King Randa. Please, don't."

He stepped back. "Okay then." He walked back over to his throne and sat. "I won't bite, you know. I don't want you dead as King Ror does."

I gave him a look of confusion. "How did you know about that?"

"Prince Greening came and told me. He also told me you were pregnant."

"Oh, right, and yes I am pregnant." The last word almost came out as a whisper. Something I still couldn't get over. "What do you want, Randa."

"Well, congratulations. I take it its Po's? And, I only wanted to see how you were faring. Am I not allowed to see my niece?" He smiled, but it was… a genuine smile. Odd. "You may go, if you wish. You are welcome here anytime, you must know that."

"Thank you, Uncle. Yes, it is Po's child, and thank you, I know." I nodded and spun on my heel, walking towards my rooms again.

I was curled up on one of the chairs in my sitting room. Cushions were piled on top of me, and I was staring into the crackling fire in front of me. Skye and Silvern were probably passed out in their rooms from being at the cider, but I didn't care. Po was likely to be with Raffin or sleeping. Bann would be with Raffin. The one person I hadn't seen was Giddon. I knew he was in Randa City, because Randa had told me, and Raffin had spoken to him. I knew Giddon hated me for refusing his proposal, and I didn't exactly like him, but I wanted to see him. I rested my hand on my stomach, and then lifted my shirt up. There was no doubt I wasn't pregnant. My usually flat stomach was now semi rounded. I sighed, and rolled it back down again. I climbed out of my chair, and went to find Giddon.

After about ten minutes of searching, I found him on one of the outdoor balconies. He had his back to me, but knew I was there. "It's such a nice night, isn't it Katsa?"

He turned around to face me, his face clean shaven for once, and his arms leaning on the railing behind him. The night air was cool against my skin.

"Yes. It is."

"Why are you here, Katsa?" he looked into my eyes.

"Here, on this balcony, or here, at the castle?" I asked.

"Both."

"I came to see you, on this balcony, and I'm only going to be at the castle for a few days. I'm going to the Dells to see Fire and Brigan."

"You didn't answer why you're at the castle."

"Well, Ror wants me dead, so I don't really have anywhere else to go." I folded my arms and leaned against the cool stone wall.

"What have you done now?" He asked, but a slight smile on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Well, I guess I was just being myself. You know, causing trouble."

Out of his mouth escaped a soft laugh. He looked down at his feet which were crossed. "I've missed you Katsa." He looked back up to me.

"I've missed you too, Giddon." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hesitated, and wrapped his arms around my back. I had my head leaning against his chest, as I was up to everyone's chest, because everyone was so goddamn tall.

He had his chin leaning on my head. "So, apart from the face that the king of Lienid wants you dead, how has your life been, Lady Katsa?"

"Well, it's been the same. Lienid is beautiful in the spring, Queen Bitterblue is wonderful, and I'm pregnant." I looked up to him, "How about you?"

"I was in Lienid at the end of spring to see King Ror, and I must say, it is beautiful in spring. I haven't seen Bitterblue for a while, and I can't say that I'm pregnant, because, well, it's kind of obvious, isn't it?" We both laughed at that, before he continued. "But, congratulations. You will make a great mother, and, as much as I hate to say it, so will Po."

I looked up to him, he was smiling. "You don't mean that."

"I do." He said. I leant my head against his chest again, and let the tears that were forming in my eyes fall. "Come on. Let's go do something."

He took my hand and led me towards the storage rooms where they kept all the alcohol. I stood in the doorway. He opened a bottle of wine that he had found, and handed me another bottle of wine that he had also opened. I looked at him with confusion. "Where did this come from?" I asked.

"The Dells." He replied, taking a large gulp of it then sliding down to the floor, his back against the wall.

I took a sip, and realised it was really good. "Wow, this is great." I said. I went over to Giddon and took a seat next to him. I took another huge gulp.

We sat, drank and laughed together well past midnight. I was on my third bottle of the fantastic wine, and Giddon on his forth.

He rested his hand on my thigh. I knew that I normally would have cared, but I didn't.

"I love you, Katsa." He said, looking into my eyes. Bottle of wine in hand. I looked into his eyes. Always laughing, but now so serious.

"I love you too, Giddon. But not in the way you love me."

He looked down at the wine in his hand. "I know." He looked back up to me. His eyes focused on mine. He leant in, and soon his mouth was on mine. His hand went from my leg to my waist, and mine to his neck.

"Giddon…" I moaned into his mouth. He moved closer to me, his hand now moving up and down my back. He rolled sideways so he was lying on the floor, the wine bottle that was in his hand; now lay on the floor, spilling what was left of the wine on the floor. I followed him down to the floor, now lying on him. Both his hands were wrapped around my back, and my hands were on his chest. He rolled my shirt off of me, and then pulled his off, leaving him with pants on and me the same.

We woke on the floor of the storage room sweaty and naked. Our clothes were scattered around the room, and there was a smashed bottle of wine in the corner. I sat up, realising what we had done. I get off the ground, and pulled my clothes on. Giddon got up and pulled his clothes on as well. He rubbed his hands through his hair, and looked to me. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He said to his feet.

I looked to him. "Neither did I." I walked closer to him. He looked up. "Look, nobody can know about this, alright?" He nodded. "I… I have to go. I'll come find you before I leave." He pulled me in for a quick hug before letting me go.


	5. Wanted  IMPORTANT UPDATE!

To everyone who does read 'Wanted', I am very sorry for not updating it for like, what is it now? I can't even remember. About a year? :S

I tried writing a new chapter at the start of this year, but I just couldn't think of anything to write.

I'm going to try and start writing more chapters soon, but I don't know where it's going yet.

If I do write another chapter, don't expect it up for a few weeks as I start school again in 2 weeks, and I have exams to prepare for.

April

P.S I'll let you know if it won't be updated ever again.


End file.
